Hecate's Legacy
by PropertyOfH
Summary: Wizards aren't what you think they are; perhaps they descended from Half-Bloods. The wizards decide to colonize in America. Harry, Ron, and a few other Aurors go scout the U.S., but something goes wrong. Now James is going to go to Camp Half-Blood, and Harry is being held prisoner.
1. Hecate Half-Bloods

**Many people have written crossovers of people both being a demigod and a wizard. However, those stories are INVALID. They are impossible. Why? I'll give you the short answer: All wizards are half-bloods. But not all half-bloods are wizards. Confused? Good. Then read this.**

About four thousand years ago, somewhere in Ancient Greece, Hecate was in love. If you don't remember, Hecate is the goddess of magic and crossroads. She had her eye on a man named Aindrea. She eventually wooed him, and they had a daughter named Wand. Hecate was happy being with Aindrea, and even considered making him her immortal husband. That was before she met another man named Bob. Hecate, once seeing Bob, fell in love with him and got sick of Aindrea. And dumped him. Two years later, Hecate and Bob had a son named Wizard. How precious.

The daughter of Aindrea (Wand) was obsessed with sticks. Yes, everyone likes picking up sticks and poking bears with them, but Wand liked to pretend she was a magical goddess. She imagined being able to do almost anything she imagined just by waving a stick. She even made up a few phrases to say to perform a spell.

One day, Wand tried to do one of her spells: _Wingardium Leviosa._ However, instead of just fantasizing about it, she was set on doing it for real. Wand had inherited some power from Hecate, and using the magic she was able to make a piece of straw levitate, using her favorite stick. Eventually, she was able to do several kinds of spells, and got better and better at it.

Eventually, Wand became friends with the son of Bob, Wizard. Wizard was shown the spells that Wand could do, and he himself learned them. Soon, they got married. Yes, it's gross that they are half-siblings and they are still married, but this is history.

The descendants of Wand and Wizard grew, and they called themselves wizards. They called the magical sticks wands. Over the next 3800 years, many discoveries were made. Someone who's mom was a wizard and dad was Hades, bred the first hippogriff by bewitching an eagle to fall in love with a horse. Unicorns were bred by a witch who's mom was Aphrodite; by breeding a pegasus with a rhinoceros. The result wasn't a unicorn, but a very dangerous and large pegasus with a sharp horn. The descendants had to be bred with horses, until finally the unicorn lost all of its rhino aspects except for the horn.

Over the years, many Greek gods married wizards and had children which were even more extraordinary. Wizard-children of Demeter, for example, made most of the magical plants and herbs you see in Harry Potter.

When the gods decided to move to America around the 1800's, the wizards stayed. They had no trouble with taxes or freedom, so there was no reason to go to a completely new land. Wizards are still very scarce in America, so scarce that there isn't even a wizardry government there.

Wizards aren't just wizards. They are descendants of Hecate. This is why you can't be a half-blood and a wizard, because they are basically the same.

And this, is where the story begins.


	2. America, America!

**Great Britain, 2015:**

Victoria Jones was fascinated with Muggles.

Because she was a Muggle-born, Mrs. Jones already knew a lot about them. But, now, at the age of 39, there were so many new inventions that they had come up with. She studied every little thing about them, because she had a dream:

Wizards living in America.

It was hard enough for the Muggles not to notice the wizards. But if they could go to America, they could spread out and have so much room. The only problem was that the last time the wizards tried colonizing in America, the three wizards that went there to see how America was were chased by monsters. But the strange thing was, is that they were monsters that the wizards have never discovered. They appeared to be gigantic, aggressive dogs. The even stranger thing is that most spells didn't seem to work on them. Only two wizards returned that day.

However, the wizards were unprepared for the attack. Mrs. Jones did research on the Dark Arts, and she had an idea.

She decided to consult with the Minister of Magic.

Mrs. Jones got an appointment with the Minister after a week.

"So, Mr. Wendell, as you know I wanted to revisit the idea of colonizing in America, so I think-"

"Mrs. Jones, remember what happened last time? America is a dangerous place, full of unknown and dangerous monsters."

Bernard Wendell, the current Minister of Magic, was a tall man. With an expressionless face and a chiseled chin, Bernard looked intimidating. Although he was usually a kind man, he was very hard to convince and got grumpy when disagreed with.

"Yes, but-" tried Mrs. Jones.

"Absolutely not! We are happy here in the Eastern Hemisphere. Why go risk our lives in a monster-infested world just for a little elbow room?"

"The wizard population is growing, Mr Wendell! Many Muggles are bound to notice us, and the mess will get larger and larger! Remember last week?"

Bernard sighed, remembering the incident. Four drunk wizards decided that it would be fun to fly their broomsticks around London. Tens of thousands of Muggles noticed, and once the four wizards crashed into three cars and one building, they were arrested by Muggles. Even that day, the wizards were still performing memory charms, and they were trying to bust the four wizards out of jail and put them in Azkaban.

"Mrs. Jones, it is far too dangerous."

"But last time we were unprepared. What if we send Aurors?"

Bernard thought about that.

"Very well, Mrs. Jones. You have convinced me. But this will take months, maybe years of planning, to colonize in America."

-END OF CHAPTER-

Tired of OC's? Don't worry. You may be seeing a familiar character soon. COUGH COUGH Harry Potter COUGH COUGH


	3. Chaos Happens

**Thank you for your reviews. Please, review if you have anything to say, good or bad, about the story.**

 **Great Britain, 2018 (3 years later)**

Harry wasn't very crazy about going to America. Sure, it's a new country with new possibilities, but it would take at least a century for the United States to have a normal amount of wizards in it. Harry was more comfortable with his regular life, now that it actually became regular. But, it was his job as an Auror to go there.

Four of the best Aurors were selected to defend the 3 architects to map out wizard government buildings and residential areas. After a few more years of planning, they would relocate more wizard families if they could get the monsters under control. Then they would create a government, but using presidents instead of Prime Ministers, like the Americans do.

Because it has been shown that spells won't kill the American monsters, the Aurors had to learn to use Muggle weapons. Harry's fellow Auror Thompson was fine with this, but he was Muggle-born and already knew about guns and swords.

Ron was feeling nasty about it. He was starting to think that the people who signed him up for this were like, "Hey guys! Harry (oh sure and Ron too) defeated Voldemort! Let's train him with Muggle weapons he's never used and throw him into a new unknown land filled with monsters! This isn't a dumb thing we'd do so someone can write an entertaining fanfiction!"

The three architects going, Hannah Grace, Victoria Jones, and Ryan Cipher, were obsessed with the American Movement. They spent every day planning the Movement, every day sending letters to get everything in order, every day meeting with Ministry members to make plans and government outlines.

Finally, the preparations were in order after three years. The wizards would be traveling to America via Floo Powder. The Ministry, in 2009, installed a giant fireplace easily able to walk in for more convenient Floo Teleportation.

Harry, his wife Ginny, their kids Albus and Lily (James didn't come), Ron and Hermione's family, the three architects, Thompson, and another Auror named Jonathan went to the Ministry building to go to America and start mapping it out.

The seven wizards went in the fireplace with their luggage and waved goodbye to their families. A giant bellows sprayed the Floo powder in, and each wizard proclaimed, "Gemini Road, Manhattan!"

The seven wizards arrived at an old abandoned building made of bricks. As they were about to head to their hotel, Harry heard a muffle come from his suitcase. He zipped it open, and discovered there was a stowaway.

James.

"James Sirius Potter!" scolded Harry. "What do you think you're doing!?"

Everyone turned around.

"I wanted to come!" said James excitedly. "I want to fight monsters and see new sights! But you said it was too 'dangerous', and you wouldn't let me come!"

"Because it _is_ dangerous! Why, I'd be surprised if any of us lived!" shouted Ron.

"Unbelievable..." moaned Harry. "Thompson? Don't you have Floo Powder in your suitcase?

"Sure do. Here, lemme..." he said as he started zipping open his suitcase.

"James, you are going back home right now." promised Harry. "And I will tell your mother what you did."

James hung his head in shame. "Yes, father."

"Did you find the powder yet, Thompson?"

Thompson had nearly turned his suitcase upside down looking for it. "Almost..."

The wizards waited patiently.

Suddenly, a loud _Crack!_ was heard. Two beings appeared in the room. They were like ghosts, but dark red with black eyes.

Only in a few seconds, the wizards pulled out their wands and tried several spells, then they tried shooting them. The wispy things waved their hands, and one at a time, the wizards became shrouded in a dark red cloud. Only James and Harry were left.

"RUN, James!" yelled Harry. "RU-"

Harry was replaced by dark red mist. James, scared out of his mind, ran out of the building and into the streets. HE looked back to see the wispy things following him.

 **Next chapter will be a little more PJO and a little less Harry Potter.**


	4. The Wispy Things

**Wow. I didn't expect that everyone would love this story so much! Thank you for your kind reviews, and thank you for favorite-ing my story!**

 **Percy's POV, 2018**

Percy felt like he had a pretty lucky life. First of all, Leo was alive. He remembered when they had his funeral; Leo interrupted it by arriving on Festus who was blowing fire. He was singing "Girl on Fire" at the top of his lungs while blasting air horns. Calypso was with him, too, and she looked very uncomfortable. Percy then turned to Annabeth and said, "He learned his funeral crashing skills from me."

Percy was now 24 and had a wife, and even a kid. That day, June 21st, was Percy and Annabeth's 3rd anniversary _and_ their kids Anthony's birthday. Percy visited his mom in the morning, and he walked home pushing Anthony in a stroller. Annabeth couldn't make it, because she was tied up at Mount Olympus. For some reason, Ares thought it would be a good idea to ride a motorcycle around the palace, and destroyed almost everyone's thrones.

Suddenly, a teenager with black hair darted around Percy and Anthony, almost crashing into him. "Whoa, kid. Slow down." said Percy as he turned around. But the kid was already a block away. Percy turned back around and started walking, but five feet in front of him were two dark red, ghost-like figures. Anthony started crying. Percy reached into his pocket for Riptide, but they passed him without acknowledging Percy at all. Percy took out Riptide anyway and uncapped it. Some of Annabeth's wisdom must have rubbed off on him, and he assumed the wispy things were chasing the teenager he just saw. He then realized that he might be a half-blood. He was about to go help him, when he realized he had Anthony. He hesitated, but pushed the stroller in front of him and ran anyways.

The wispy things weren't exactly fast, so Percy could catch up to them even with a stroller. Right before Percy could slash his sword at them, the things disappeared with a _poof._

Percy looked around. Finally, he saw the wispy things fifty feet behind him chasing the teen. Somehow they got behind him. Percy continued to pursue them.

The teen being chased took a stick out of his pocket. He screamed, " _Expulso!",_ pointing the stick at the wispy things. A ray of blue light shot out of the stick, went right through the things, and hit the ground no less than ten feet in front of Harry. The sidewalk exploded. Before he could think about how he did that, Percy realized that this may be too dangerous for Anthony. He decided to perform the dumbest plan he had ever done in his life.

He took Anthony out of the stroller, turned to a random woman, and said, "Take care of this baby for a few minutes!" He handed it to her unwillingly, and as Percy ran away he could hear shouting in protest.

The teen and the wispy things were nowhere in sight, and it took a minute for Percy to find them. He ran up behind them, and Percy slashed Riptide at both of the wispy things at the same time, but instead of dissolving into sand like most monsters do, they exploded, sending sand flying everywhere. Percy saw the kid still running still running, and yelled, "Hey! Kid! Wait up!"

The teen stopped and turned around. His eyes were wide. He was breathing heavily.

"Listen, kid, everything will be okay." coaxed Percy.

"Go away, Muggle!" yelled the teen. He spoke in a British accent. He turned around and sprinted away.

Percy looked around. He saw a water fountain next to a hotel. Using his sea god powers, he broke the fountain and used the water to make a giant fist. He made it block the black-haired teen's path, and used the fist to pick him up and pull him towards Percy.

"What's you name?" asked Percy.

"J-James." said the teen reluctantly.

"What were you being chased by?" tested Percy, making sure he didn't see something else because of the Mist.

"Two red monsters, like ghosts."

"I'm going to tell you something. You see, I'm pretty sure one of your parents is a Greek god."

James' eyes screwed up in confusion. "My mum or my dad? And how do you know? And I don't even know anything about Greek myths."

"Well, did your mom or your dad leave you sometime after you were born?"

"No. I-I have lived with them my whole life."

"Really? Well, James, I think you're mistaken. You see, you live in a world full of monsters who want to kill you. The only safe places for demigods are Camps Half-Blood and Jupiter. " explained Percy.

"But what about my father? The monsters made them disappear in a red cloud-"

"James. I know what those were as well as you do. But we have to get back to Camp Half-Blood. Let's go."

Percy set James down, dried him off, and stopped controlling the water. Percy walked in the direction of Camp Half-Blood, paused, and turned around.

"Right after I find my baby." Percy deadpanned.

 **Please review!**


	5. Sacrifices and Spankings

**It's been a while! Apparently you can't take your desktop with you on a vacation... I broke four of them that way. Happy Memorial Day!**

 **Harry's POV, 2018**

"RUN, JAMES! RUN!" barked Harry. But before he could get that last "run" out, it felt like his body dissolved. His vision became shrouded in dark red. Harry didn't know whether it was like that for five seconds or five hours.

Finally, he felt his feet touch the ground. He could see again. Harry saw all six other wizards next to him, and realized that they all were in a cage. There was nothing visible outside of the cage"Hey, only a dark red fog.

"Guys?" asked Thompson. "Where are we?"

"SH!" shushed Ron.

"Wha-" began Harry.

"SSHH! Listen!"

Harry strained his ears. Then he heard chatter. He tried listening, but he could only make out a few words coming from a deep voice. Most of it sounded like mumbling: "Mumble mumble have seven. Just mumble mumble more. How will we mumble more mumble in mumble?"

A new voice was heard, high and obnoxious: "They will mumble more wizards. Then, we can mumble a new mumble of Floo. He can mumble back where mumble mumble, and mumble more wizards. Then we will mumble Fred, mumble, and Voldemort."

Everyone gasped. Then the voices stopped talking. The maroon fog outside the cage cleared. Outside of the cage the wizards could see that they were in a room like an office, with several cubicles. However, it had a maroon and black color scheme. There were spiky abstract drawings scattered on the walls. But the grandest thing about the room was a giant door on one of the walls. Violet smoke danced around it. The roof of the cage they were in was connected to the ceiling.

Harry saw two ghost-like figures, like the ones they saw at the old brick building. One of them was slightly pudgy, and he was eating out of a pizza box.

"PIZZI!" the ghost screeched at the fat wispy thing. "PUT THAT AWAY!" She slapped Pizzi.

"Mmmph!" Pizzi said. The pizza box disappeared with a poof.

"I wasn't finished with that, Brati!" complained Pizzus.

"YES! COOL! **NOW GO AWAY OR I'LL RIP OFF YOUR ARMS AND STUFF THEM IN YOUR-** "

"Ahem." interrupted Ryan, one of the architects. "What was that about Voldemort?"

Brati turned and smiled creepily. "That's classified. Ask again, and this will happen."

Suddenly, a small flame erupted from Ryan's hair. The Auror Jonathan smothered it before he could notice. "What will happen?" asked Ryan stupidly.

"Brati," began Pizzi. "We should get back to work. You know, we could use the Floo powder in the wizard's suitcase to invade..."

Brati hastily gestured to the prisoners. Pizzi snapped his fingers, and fog came back to the outside of the cage.

"What do we do now?" said Harry.

"Let's try apparating!" exclaimed Jonathan. He disappeared with a _crack._

"Hey!" exclaimed Ron. "It worked! Let's go!"

Suddenly, Jonathan reappeared. "What happened?" he asked himself. Suddenly, an arm grew out of Jon's back. It started spanking him. "Hey, Wha- Ow! Hey! Who's doing that!? Stop stop stop!" Jon ran frantically around the cage.

"Guys, focus!" snapped Thompson. "Did you hear what they said? They're going to use my Floo powder to invade the wizard world!"

"Well, what can we do?" asked Victoria Jones.

Everyone slumped, except for Jon, still being swatted upon by his new arm.

"Wait!" exclaimed Thompson. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little sack. " _That's_ where I put the Floo powder! Ryan, scream as loud as you can!"

"Why?" complained Ryan.

"Just make noise!"

Ryan shrieked as loud as he could. The fog outside the cage cleared. Pizzi and Brati were on the other side of the room, scowling.

"Hey, Bratty-face!" yelled Thompson. "Voldemort looked prettier than you!"

Brati snapped. " **WHEN VOLDEMORT RISES FROM THE DEAD, YOU'RE DYING FIRST!** " She snapped her fingers, and the fog came back. Suddenly, Thompson's vest caught on fire. He ripped it off, and dumped the Floo powder on it.

"Thompson! You're a genius!" exclaimed Harry.

Victoria jumped in the fire and said, "The English Ministry!" Ryan and Hannah did the same.

Suddenly, Pizzi and Brati appeared in the cage. "Well, well, well." said Brati. "I see you made a shortcut for us into England. Thank you for your service." The four Aurors suddenly got wrapped in ropes. The two spirits went into the fire. Harry, Ron, Thompson, and Jonathan frantically tried to untie themselves.

After a minute, two wizards appeared in the cage, fast asleep. One by one, more wizards appeared until the cage had at least thirty of them. Just then, Jonathan escaped from his ropes (with the help of his third arm), dashed to the fire, and stamped on it to put it out.

When the green fire dissipated into only smoke, the two ghosts reappeared in the room.

"Darn it!" yelled Pizzi. "We only have thirty-nine wizards! Just one more, and we could have woken up Chaos!"


	6. Forty Wizards

_"Sometimes, a man has to steal an animatronic badger to stay in this crazy game called life."_

 _-Grunkle Stan_

 **Special thanks to the users god of all, AutumnLeaves03, and most of all, ARandomFangirler for supporting me throughout my publication. Sorry for the hiatus, but now school's out and I can update more often. The chapters are getting longer and longer...**

 **James' POV:**

James was scared out of his mind.

He had been looking forward to summer vacation after his third year at Hogwarts. Although he enjoyed school, he wanted to see the American Movement. He was so excited to hear that they would go America _after_ school got out. So he could stowaway in the trip, of course. However, he was noticed too soon. And everything that has happened recently has blew his mind.

One of his parents is a Greek god?

Which god? And he barely knew anything about them, he only has mere knowledge of them. Would he learn more? And is dad the god? Or mum!? And how did the man know he was a half-god? How did the man control the water from the fountain?

These questions whirled around James' mind as he walked. He was barely paying attention to anything, saying "Yes" or "Okay" to any questions the black-haired man asked him. James _did_ catch him say that his name was Percy, but that was it. He didn't even notice when tPercy got a toddler from a confused-looking woman. He only got jolted back to reality when the man told him to "climb on board".

He jumped when he realized Percy was sitting on a winged, black horse. And he had a baby, who looked a lot like him, but he had stormy, gray eyes.

"Uh... where did you get that winged horse?" asked James.

"Weren't you paying attention? You know, how I did the thing with the donuts?" asked Percy.

"Doughnuts?" questioned James.

"Just get on." commanded Percy.

James climbed on the horse, and it neighed loudly.

"What?" asked Percy confusedly. He seemed to be talking to the horse. "The boy smells funny? He doesn't have a dirty diaper." The horse neighed again. "The other one? Blackjack, he was being chased by some monsters. Of course he's a half-blood. Here! I'll check with my LeoWatch!"

"Leo-watch?" asked James. He noticed Percy was wearing a bronze watch, and Percy held it up to James' face. He heard beeping come from it.

"Yup. I scanned him. He's a half-blood. Now, let's go before monsters find us!"

The horse took off flying. James looked down and realized he wasn't too good with heights. Not exactly afraid of heights, but airsick. As they whooshed through the air, James yelled, "Where did you get this winged horse!?"

"It's called a pegasus!" yelled Percy. "We have them at the camp!"

James was starting to feel a little woozy, so he closed his eyes and hung on. After hearing wind rushing in his ears for about fifteen minutes, Percy said, "We're here."

James opened his eyes. He was in the middle of a stable, full of pegasi. James stumbled of the pegasus they were on, feeling dizzy. "Let's go to Chiron." said Percy.

"Who's Chiron?" asked James, as he walked out of the stable. He looked around the camp. There was a strawberry field on the right of the stable, and there was a hill about a quarter mile away with a pine tree and... a dragon!?

"Dragon!" screamed James. "Aren't they illegal to be owned!?"

"Well, we don't really have 'laws' here at camp," explained Percy. "But I'm pretty sure campers aren't allowed to own any. But don't give the Hermes kids any ideas. That dragon, though, is for protectional purposes. He guards Thalia's tree."

"What's so special about Thalia's tree? Is she rich, and she got a tree, and she was worried about it, so she..."

"No, no. Thalia's tree is special. It creates boundaries so monsters can't get through. Only campers."

James heard come clopping behind him. He turned around, expecting that a pegasus got loose or something, but when he saw what it was, he nearly died.

It was a centaur.

James had heard stories from his dad about how centaurs nearly killed him and Aunt Hermione. They even drove one of his dad's teachers insane. So he wasn't exactly brave in this situation.

"CENTAUR!" he screamed. His voice cracked when he said it. Darn puberty. He dove into a nearby bush.

"Percy?" the centaur asked Percy. "Who is that?"

"It's a half-blood I found being chased by monsters." Percy replied.

"How do you know he's a half-blood?"

"My Leo-Watch said he-"

"Percy!" shouted the centaur. "That application detects mythological power! For all we know he could be a monster in disguise!"

"But Chiron! He made it through the camp boundaries!"

Chiron sighed. "Just leave the rescuing to the satyrs, Percy."

James realized Chiron wasn't a threat. He poked his head out of the bush. "Wait, you're a centaur?" James asked curiously. "I didn't know you were in America."

"In America?" asked Chiron. "What's your name?"

"James Sirius Potter." said James.

"And where are you from?"

"I'm f-from England."

Percy and Chiron stared at him. Suddenly, Chiron jumped. "Oh no... oh no oh no oh no..."

"What?!" asked Percy and James simultaneously.

"Percy, remember that prophecy we got three years ago?"

"Uh... yes. The one about..." Percy trailed off. "Oh, _no._ "

"Prophecy?" asked James. "What are you talking about!?"

" _Forty wizards from the old world..._ " said Chiron.

" _Captured by the minions which Chaos swirled..._ " continued Percy.

" _Fed to him to make new gods..._ " said Chiron.

" _Four_ _will escape by the steel rods..."_ said Percy.

" _A lost twin, an ex-auror, and an evil wizard will unite..."_ said Chiron.

" _A chased British wizard will be the one who will fight."_ finished Percy.

"What!?" exclaimed James. "What did _that_ mean?!"

"First, it was the Titans." said Chiron sadly. "Then it was Mother Earth herself. Now this boy will have to save the world from Chaos himself."

 **Review!**


End file.
